Meeting the Experimental Engines
This is how the Meeting the Experimental Engines scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script and our heroes are travelling down an old abandoned line, covered with trees. Cruz: It's getting late, guys. We should’ve been there way long ago. [calls up Ben on her electronic personal assistant] ''Tennyson, any news on where we are? Ben Tennyson: to Cruz via his Omnitrix No, sorry, Cruz. I don't think there's any sign of Bridlington Goods Yard. ''Narrator: There was still no sign of Bridlington Goods Yard. Lightning: Wow, Ben, how did you know that? Cruz: Uh, the narrator said so, Mr McQueen. Lightning: Oh, that makes sense. Narrator: And by late afternoon, Thomas' coal bunker, and the RustBucket's fuel tank, as well as Lightning and Cruz's fuel tanks, were nearly empty. Max Tennyson: at the fuel tank Hmm. The narrator's right. We'll run outta fuel before long. Scoop: We still have to keep going! I'm very sure we're near to Bridlington by now. Thomas: Oh dear... Truck 1: Now what? Truck 2: We're lost in the woods. Truck 3: I told you he didn't have a brain! Truck 4: Or a map! Truck 5: Or any coal! Truck 6: And his friend's big rusty diesel car doesn't have any fuel! Max Tennyson: annoyed I heard that! trucks go quiet Thomas: Look! a set of points leading down a line There's a place up ahead! gasps Maybe we'll find some coal and fuel there! down the line Truck 1: I don't think so! Lightning: You never know. It could be somewhere to refuel. and our heroes head down what looks like a branch line, which leads to somewhat like an abandoned scrapyard. Jimmy Neutron: I have a bad feeling about this, Goddard. trills in response. Cruz: This place looks... old... and abandoned. Mr McQueen, is this what happened to Doc, when he... Lightning: uneasily Something like that. Truck 1: This doesn't look like a goods yard. Truck 2: No. It looks like a bads yard. Truck 3: A very bads yard. firebox flickers. His driver looks in the bunker, and finds that Thomas is out of coal. The whole train comes to a standstill. The RustBucket comes to a standstill next to Thomas. Cruz and Lightning come to a stop on the other side of Thomas. Truck: shivers Are we there yet? Gwen Tennyson: Ok, we're now in the middle of nowhere, in what seems to be a 'very bads yard' according to the trucks. I have a distinct sense of fear. Max Tennyson: Gwen, please, I'm sure we're ok! Just don't be worried. The Tennyson Trio sticks together, remember? Ben Tennyson: Grandpa's right, Gwen. We will be perfectly fine. Unless we run outta fuel. Tennyson stares at the fuel gauge, which is pointing to the 'empty' sign. Max Tennyson: Which we have. looks shocked at her cousin. Ben Tennyson: OK, now you can be worried. Cruz: with Ben via his Omnitrix Same here, Tennyson. me and Mr McQueen are outta gas too. Lightning: Oh, man! I can't even forget the last time that this happened! [Flashback to the '''Disney Pixar Cars film'. Lightning is speeding along the desert road, past a sign that says 'Leaving So Soon?']'' Lightning McQueen: WHOO-HOO! Goodbye, Radiator Springs! And, goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yes! Oh, feel that wind! Yeah! is a sudden sputtering noise, and Lightning slows down Lightning McQueen: What? No, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Outta gas? How can I be outta gas? comes to a stop outside a billboard where Sheriff and Sally are. Sheriff: chuckles Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are. Lightning McQueen: What? But- how did- Sally: We syphoned your gas while you were passed out. her wingmirror Ka-chow! Lightning McQueen: Ah! Ow-ow-ow! giggles. End flashback Thomas: Hello? voice echoes Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, scan for any lifeforms in this area. scans the area. a message on his computer shows up: 0 Lifeforms located. Scoop: OK, I think we are lost now, umm, aren't we? Max Tennyson: deadpan Yes, Scoop, yes we are. Truck 1: sarcastic Huh! Great job, Thomas! Truck 2: You are a Really Useless Engine! steam puffs out form behind some buildings Thomas: Hello? Theo: Um, excuse me... Mr... ummm... Max Tennyson: Tennyson. Max Tennyson. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts